1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven with a bread toaster, and more particularly, to a structure of a microwave oven with a bread toaster, in which each slice of bread enters into or exits from an inside of the bread toaster.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, an ordinary microwave oven, which is illustrated in FIG. 1, is an apparatus that applies microwave-heat to an object. Referring to FIG. 1, the microwave oven includes a cavity 2 which is provided inside a cavity assembly 1, in which an object is microwave-heated. The cavity 2 is opened and closed by a cavity door 4. The microwave oven also includes an electrical device chamber 10 having various electrical devices for generating microwave heat. The electrical device chamber 10 is provided next to the cavity 2 and is covered with an outer case 6. The electrical devices include a magnetron 12 which generates microwaves, a high-voltage transformer 14 which supplies high voltage to the magnetron 12, and a ventilating fan 16 which cools the electrical devices after heating by generating an air flow inside the cavity 2.
Since the ordinary microwave oven shown in FIG. 1 heats an object by using microwaves, it is not proper to use it for toasting slices of bread. Therefore, there are high demands for microwave ovens that are able to cook or heat food by using microwaves and also toast the slices of bread. In a microwave oven having toasting capabilities, it is important to maximize the toasting performance of the bread toaster. Also, the security and convenience of a user have to be obtained so as to improve the quality of the bread toaster.